licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jeffrey Cross
Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross (ehem. Jeffrey Martin, manchmal einfach nur Loc genannt) ist ein Rapper aus Los Santos und Gangmitglied der Grove Street Families aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Er wurde mit einen Stern auf dem Walk of Fame in Grand Theft Auto V gewürdigt. Biografie Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Jeffrey Cross scheint schon lange an der Grove Street zu leben, da CJ ihn schon vor seiner Reise nach Liberty City kennen gelernt hat. Jeffrey gab sich selbst den „Gangster-Namen“ OG Loc. Um seinen Ruf als „Original Gangster“ gerecht zu werden, beging er kleinere Delikte, wie Autodiebstähle oder kleine Überfälle, um dafür ins Gefängnis zu kommen, was ihn, seiner Meinung nach, nur noch mehr zu einem Gangster machte. Sweet und Smoke sagen während der San Andreas Introduction, dass Jeffrey etwas aus seinem Leben machen soll und es sich nicht ruinieren solle, wie es Sweet und Big Smoke einst taten. OG Loc hielt offentsichtlich nicht viel von diesem Ratschlag. Er besitzt ein Haus an der Grove Street gegenüber vom Haus der Johnsons. Das Haus hat wie das Haus der Johnsons, zwei Stockwerke und es erscheint villenartig. Es sieht ungefähr so aus wie B Dups neues Haus (zu sehen in Beat down on B Dup). Kurz nachdem Carl nach Los Santos zurückkehrt, wird Jeffrey vorzeitig aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Zusammen mit CJ liefert er sich eine Motorrad-Verfolgungsjagd mit seinem Knastbruder Freddy (→ OG Loc), weil dieser nach eigener Aussage seine ganzen Reime geklaut habe. Auf Grund von Bewährungsauflagen musste Loc nach seiner Entlassung im Burger Shot in Marina als „Hygienetechniker“ arbeiten. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er als Putzkraft Arbeit verrichten muss. Um seine Rapperkarriere anzukurbeln, beauftragt er CJ Madd Doggs Versbuch zu stehlen (→ Madd Dogg’s Rhymes) und dessen Manager umzubringen (→ Management Issues). Nach dem Hinterhalt der Ballas auf die Groves beim Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz beginnt Jeffrey Cross schließlich unter den Namen „OG Loc“ mit Hilfe von Melvin Harris (siehe Entertaining America - OG Loc) eine Karriere als Gangsta-Rapper. In dieser Zeit veröffentlicht er wahrscheinlich auch sein erstes Album Str8 From Tha Streetz. Die Reime dafür entnimmt Jeffrey aus dem Versbuch von Madd Dogg. Als Carl mit Madd Dogg nach Los Santos zurückkehrt und Madd Dogg herausfindet, dass OG Loc mit seinen Texten Erfolge feiert, verfolgen die beiden Loc quer durch Los Santos (→ Cut Throat Business). Als die drei beim Blastin’-Fools-Records-Gebäude ankommen, klären CJ und Madd Dogg den Produzenten Jimmy Silverman über den Betrug auf, welcher Loc mit einer Anklage droht und Madd Dogg wahrscheinlich wieder unter Vertrag nimmt. Wie die Anklage jedoch ausfällt, bleibt offen. Grand Theft Auto V 2013 tourt OG Loc mit seiner „OriGinal“-Tour zusammen mit den Corner Killahz durch die USA. Er macht dabei Station in Los Santos (Vinewood Bowl), Vice City (Hyman Memorial Stadium), Liberty City (Live Central Music Venue) und Las Venturas (Caligula’s Casino). Die Tournee wird von Alcoholla und Stank präsentiert. Missionenauftritte Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Introduction *OG Loc *Life’s a Beach (Auftraggeber) *Madd Dogg’s Rhymes (Auftraggeber) *Management Issues (Auftraggeber) *House Party (Auftraggebr) *Cut Throat Business Trivia miniatur|Das Foto mit der Werbung * Die Abkürzung „OG“ steht für „Original Gangster“ und beschreibt damit, dass Jeffrey tatsächlich ein hartes Leben auf der Straße führte und dies nicht nur einfach verherrlicht. * Äußerlich sieht OG Loc ähnlich aus wie 2Pac in seinen jungen Jahren (z.B. als das Album 2PACALYPSE NOW rauskam). Beweise dafür sind das Aussehen und Merkmale wie das Tattoo GS 4 Life (Thug Life bei 2Pac). * Der Charakter Jeffrey Cross ist wahrscheinlich an den real existierenden Rapper Ja Rule angelehnt, sie teilen sich sogar den gleichen Vornamen. * Jeffreys Nickname war in einer Beta-Version des Spiels noch „MC Strap“ (Datei:McStrap-Icon.png). Warum sich die Entwickler von Rockstar Games letztendlich für den Namen „OG Loc“ entschieden, ist unbekannt. * In Grand Theft Auto IV im Versteck in South Bohan liegt neben einem Tisch eine CD von OG Loc. * Auch in Luis’ Apartment in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony kann man ebenfalls eine CD von OG Loc finden. * In Grand Theft Auto V im zweiten Speicherhaus von Franklin kann man an einer Wand drei Schallplatten von OG Loc sehen. * Ansonsten kann man im ersten Speicherhaus von Franklin wieder eine CD von OG Loc finden. * Er macht anscheinend Werbung für Base 5, wie auf einem Foto im Chinatown-Speicherhaus zu sehen ist. * Verschiedene Personen erwähnen immer wieder (teilweise vor OG Loc selbst) das seine Rap Künste sehr zu wünschen offen lassen. OG Loc veröffentlicht trotzdem ein Album und wird offensichtlich ein erfolgreicher Rapper. Diskografie miniatur|Das Cover des Albums „Str8 from tha Streetz“ In seiner anscheinend recht kurzen Laufbahn als Rapper veröffentlichte er zwei Alben: „Str8 from tha Streetz“ (Blastin’ Fools, 1992) und „OriGinal“ (Label und Jahr unbekannt). Darüber hinaus erschienen folgende Singles: * „Hard in the Yard“ * „4 to a Cell“ * „Iz u packin?“ * „Loc is the Name“ * „Don’t u know I’m Loc, oh Man?“ Siehe auch * Blastin’ Fools Records * Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap * Entertaining America - OG Loc * Grove Street Families Weblinks * Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap en:OG Loc es:OG Loc fr:OG Loc it:OG Loc hu:Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross nl:O.G. Loc pl:Jeffrey Cross pt:OG Loc ru:OG Loc fi:OG Loc tr:Jeffrey Cross Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Families-Mitglieder Kategorie:Musiker